


Over the Phone

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bogh, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega!Lahn, Phone Sex, Voyeurism, dildo, face time sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: After a long day of meetings, Lahn helps Bogh wind down over communications





	Over the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> First place winner of a twitter poll, I am so happy they won! Hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> It has not been beta read.

Bogh sighed as he enters the guest quarters provided for him by the Main Fleet.

Carefully he pulls his armor off, unzipping it and peeling it off his body down to his underwear before he goes to lie down. The bed was comfortable in the guest bedroom and it supported his back well as he lies there in only his briefs. He was only here for meetings with the other commanders for about another week, but it was slowly making him antsy.

He longed to be back on his own base with his crew and Lahn, to be in his own quarters and keeping up the shied maintenance and shield integrity, not here surrounded by other commanders and forced to sit around until he was called up.

It was _exhausting._

Thankfully his next meeting isn't until late in the day tomorrow. Which meant he could relax tonight and catch up with his dear Lieutenant. He sighs softly as he picks up his communicator data pad and hums as he opens it—

As if on cue, he receives a call from his lieutenant.

Eagerly he answers, though manages to keep a calm expression as he sees Lahn's handsome face appear on screen. From what he could see at the moment, Lahn appeared to be reclining back on their bed. He looked rather relaxed and from what he could see he seemed to be leaning back.

_"I was wondering when you would call, sir,"_ Lahn chuckled softly.

"Did you think I forgot?" Bogh smiles fondly as another chuckle sounds from his lieutenant.

Stars he had missed him. It felt so strange being somewhere without Lahn by his side to aide him in his work, even if it didn't seem aa important as the Inner Circle's. Either way just seeing his face and hearing his voice filled Bogh with a bit of warmth..

_"No, no, I knew you would. I just was concerned that the others may have gotten to you..that reminds me,"_ Lahn shifts a bit on screen, a small blush touching his cheeks.

The lieutenant purred softly at the screen before he moves, _"It's been very lonely without you here Bogh..."_

"I miss you too Lahn...stars I wish you were here with me. Your head would spin at how everyone acts here on this damned Main Fleet. It almost makes me thankful I am in a base so far from it."

_"Well you do need to keep things updated sir. How is the Emperor going to know what the shield needs if you do not tell him?"_

"I could just send it in a message like I do to Throk. But then Throk would probably start bitching about me spamming him and find an excuse to block and then make me come down anyway," Bohg mumbled, before he notices that Lahn now has the screen showing that he's shirtless.

Lahn purred and chuckled, _"I have something for you~"_

That piques his interest, "Oh? And what would that beeeee..." he trailed off

_"I told you Bohg...Ive been very lonely. And I've been waiting for when we were both alone and no one was around..."_

Bohg's eyes have widened slightly when he watches the screen move down to show that Lahn was completely naked on the commander's bed. His thighs were open as he kneels before the screen, smirking at Bohg.

His cheeks grow warm as he gulps heavily, "...Holy quiznak Lahn..."

_"Do you like what you see?"_ Lahn licks his lips as he leans back again, _"I've been waiting all day to put on a little show for you. I've been so empty sir..."_

Well that had certainly been a bit unexpected, but Bohg wasn't about to complain. After all he has been gone longer than what was normal for the two of them to be apart. He moved to make himself more comfortable and to ensure his data pad wouldn't fall from the foot end of the bed.

"Is that so my Lahn?" he licked his lips, making sure his lover had a clear view of his panty covered crotch.

Lahn purrs from his end before he slowly spreads his legs open, _"Yes...not even my favorite toy can fill me like you do..."_

Bohg's eyes look at Lahn's presented slit and it was then he noticed the base of what looked like a dildo glistening in the dim light of the bed room. He recognized it from how much he had used it on Lahn himself when he was rewarding him.

"Stars Lahn..." he bites his bottom lip at the sight, his mouth watering slightly when Lahn carefully slides the toy out—a thick blue phallus with a thick knot at the base and thick ridges that glistens with slick—before it slides back in with ease.

He slides a hand down and gropes the bulge forming in his crotch. His eyes roam over Lahn's body on the screen, watching Lahn slowly working the toy in and out of himself. The slim galra moans softly and tilts his head back with a shaky mewl. He was gasping quietly as his thighs tremble.

_"I wish this was you so bad, Bohg...I bet you'd ram me into the bed...and angle your cock just right to hit my spot...you spread me open so wide, it leaves me aching after..."_

Slowly, Bogh slid his length out, a groan leaving him as Lahn's words were sweet honey to his ears. He was carefully pumping his cock almost in time with the thrusts of Lahn's toy as the lieutenant mewls softly.

_"Stars Bogh...!"_ Lahn gasps as he rolled his hips forwards to meet the thrusts of the toy.

"Keep talking, love...don't stop..." Bogh shuddered with a groan, "That's it show me how much you miss me...Oh stars..."

He bites his bottom lip as he uses his free hand to squeeze the base of his knot. Stars he could just imagine that slit wrapped around him already. The familiar warmth clenching around him, how wet the other got before he'd fuck him. At hearing Lahn's moans growing louder and becoming needy whines, one thought goes through the commander's mind.

_Stars let this week fly by so I can go home and fuck my lover._


End file.
